lukaszdusifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozmowa Metternicha z Napoleonem w pałacu w Dreźnie
Cytat z książki "Synowie Napoleona" - Jadwiga Dackiewicz, Tom I "Park, wśród którego toczy się kareta, jest ogromny i pięknie utrzymany. … Metternich, nieskazitelny w swoich białych spodniach i haftowanym fraku, szybko wstępuje po pałacowych schodach. W progu wita go marszałek Berthier z wyraźnym niepokojem w oczach. -No cóż, czy przynosi nam pan pokój? Potrzebujemy go tak samo jak wy. Wysłannik Jego Cesarskiej Apostolskiej Mości Franciszka przechodzi teraz wśród podwójnego szoaleru dworzan. W chwilę potem przekracza próg napoleońskiego gabinetu. Wyświeżony piękniś, o piekielnej zręczności słowa, i osaczony lew, który postanawia bronić się do upadłego, stoją naprzeciw siebie. Napoleon, zaledwie zapytał o zdrowie swego teścia, przystępuje do ataku. Jest podniecony, niespokojny. Metternich ma na twarzy maskę niewzruszonego chłodu. -Jeśli pragnie pan pokoju, Metternich, czemu przychodzi pan tak późno?... Ja pana przejrzałem: gabinet pański chce skorzystać z moich kłopotów, chce je najbardziej wyolbrzymić, by odzyskać wszystko lub część z tego, co stracił. Wielkim dla was zagadnieniem jest wiedzieć, czy możecie mnie obedrzeć ze wszystkiego bez walki, czy też trzeba się wam koniecznie rzucić w szeregi moich wrogów. Nie wie pan jeszcze, która z dwóch potęg ofiaruje panu więcej, i być może przyszedł pan tu po to, by się w tym dowodniej zorientować... No więc zgoda, cóż, wchodzimy w układy, a ja podpiszę... Czego pan chce? Odpowiedź Metternicha, pozornie beznamiętna, pragnie cesarza obłaskawić. Nie darmo Talleyrand powiedział kiedyś o kanclerzu, że" potrafi przesuwać dłonią po grzywie lwa". Austria pragnie, by w Europie zapanował wreszcie duch umiarkowania, chce oprzeć przyszły pokój na gwarancji, że państwo staje się niepodległe.Napoleon odpowiada mocno: -Mów pan jaśniej i zmierzajmy do celu, proszę nie zapominać jednak, że jestem żołnierzem, który potrafi raczej zerwać układ niż ugiąć karku.. Wymiana zdań-pocisków staje się gwałtowna. Metternich ma na ustach niedostrzegalny uśmiech. Długa twarz o jasnych falujących włosach wydaje się ciągle nieprzenikniona, gdy usta cedzą austriackie propozycje-warunki: Napoleon nie może poprzestać na rezygnacji z Ilirii, należałoby oddać jeszcze Polskę, Hiszpanię, Italię, Związek Renu... Tego za wiele. Korsykanin zakipi wściekłością. -Kiedy moje sztandary łopoczą jeszcze nad Wisłą, na brzegach Odry, kiedy moja zwycięska armia znajduje się na rogatkach Berlina i Wrocławia, kiedy ja sam tkwię tutaj na czele trzystu tysięcy ludzi, Austria nawet nie dobywając miecza, chełpi się przymuszaniem mnie do podpisania ugody na takich warunkach! - Twarz Napoleona jest teraz oliwkowoszara. Krok, jakim przemierza pokój, szybszy niż zazwyczaj. Znów myśli o umiłowanym dziecku, kiedy staje nagle przed Metternichem. - Nawet nie dobywając miecza - powtarza. - Takie żądania są obelgą. I to mój własny teść zgadza się na podobny projekt. Więcej, to on pana przysyła! W jakim więc położeniu chce mnie postawić wobec mojego narodu? To nadto, by sądził, że tron okaleczały może stać się ucieczką dla jego córki i jego wnuka! - A po chwili głucho: - Tak, popełniłem wielkie głupstwo, poślubiając arcyksiężniczkę Austrii. Metternich kłania się nisko. -Skoro Wasza Cesarska Mość pragnie znać moje zdanie, powiem jak najszczerzej tak: Napoleon Zwycięzca - słowo to wymówił ze szczególnym naciskiem - popełnił błąd. Nastaje krótka cisza. Napoleon w chwilę potem rzuca oschle: -A więc Cesarz Franciszek chce córkę pozbawić tronu? -Cokolwiek los przeznacza córce, Jego Cesarska Mość, mój władca, jest przede wszystkim władcą i dobro swoich narodów stawia na pierwszym miejscu... Napoleon powoli uspokaja się. Mówi: -Żeniąc się z arcyksiężniczką, chciałem powiązać teraźniejszość z przeszłością, przesądy czasów gotyku z ustanowieniem epoki mojej. Pomyliłem się i odczuwam dzisiaj tę pomyłkę w całej rozciągłości. Może mnie to kosztować tron, ale pogrzebię świat pod jego gruzami. Pot występuje na czoło cesarza. Opanowanie Metternicha poczyna go nagle drażnić niebezpieczne. Może nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, zbliża się doń tak, że zdaje się nacierać na austriackiego ministra. Patrzą sobie teraz prosto w oczy. I tu wyrwało się Napoleonowi zdanie, które, jak piszą historycy, wywoła u Metternicha pragnienie zemsty nie tylko na władcy Francji, ale i na jego synu, na wszystkich, którzy mu służyli, którzy go kochali, którzy byli "z niego". Cesarz Francuzów pyta: -Ile panu dała Anglia, by zdecydował się pan wystąpić przeciw mnie? Metternich na ten policzek odpowiada milczeniem, prostuje się sztywno. Napoleon wie, że popełnił katastrofalny błąd, błąd nie do naprawienia. Wysłannik Franciszka wciąż milczy. W pokoju robi się ciemno. Przepiękny pałac w Dreźnie, gdzie odbywa się ta rozmowa, od dobrych paru godzin rozbłyskuje światłami zapalonymi we wszystkich pokojach - wszystkich prócz tego, w którym pasują się ze sobą Napoleon i reprezentant Austrii. Choć rozmowa ciągnęła się już około ośmiu godzin, nie miano odwagi zapukać, by wnieść zapalone kandelabry. Napoleon powiada w pewnej chwili jakby do siebie: -Mogę zginąć, nie ustąpię jednak z mojego terytorium ani piędzi. Pańscy suwereni, urodzeni na tronach, mogą dwadzieścia razy dać się pobić i zawsze triumfalnie powracać do swoich stolic. Ja - nie, ponieważ jestem żołnierzem - paraweniuszem. Metternich na to: -Europa zbyt wiele już wycierpiała, trzeba położyć kres tym nieszczęściom. Sama Francja jest wyczerpana... To było cesarzowi wybitnie bolesne. Wybucha znowu: - Nie jest pan żołnierzem, nie wie pan, co dzieje się w duszy żołnierza. Ja wzrosłem na polach bitew, ja życie miliona ludzi mam gdzieś! Chwyta za swój kapelusz, leżący gdzieś w pobliżu, rzuca go w kąt salonu. Metternich oczywiście zdaje się tego nie zauważać. To jednak dla niego zbyt szczęśliwy zwrot w rozmowie, by miał zeń nie skorzystać. Mówi: -Czemu podobne oświadczenie usłyszałem w tych czterech ścianach ja tylko? Otwórzmy drzwi, by słowa Waszej Cesarskiej Mości rozebrzmiały w całej Francji. Straci na tym nie moja sprawa. Cesarz wie, że sprawa wymyka mu się z rąk. Czuje, że jego słowa tracą celność, podobne są do bezładnie wystrzeliwanego prochu w rękach szaleńca. Nagle zmienia ton na układny. Stara się nawet wywołać uśmiech. Po kilku chwilach pozwala kanclerzowi odejść. Ale ten postanawia z miejsca rozpocząć swoją zemstę. Kłaniając się w progu, tuż przed odejściem, szepce półgłosem, z wolna: - Najjaśniejszy Panie, jesteś zgubiony." Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Poważne